


we can be obsessed

by titanhasaplan



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titanhasaplan/pseuds/titanhasaplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tastes like smoke and metal and blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can be obsessed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Одержимые](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483095) by [Walter_Kovacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs)



She tastes like smoke and metal and blood.

Mary pulls Nerissa into the kiss, her hand snaking around her waist in that greedy, obsessive way of hers.

Nerissa doesn’t fight, doesn’t try to pull back when Mary runs her tongue along her lip and bites down, hard enough to bruise. That’s what Mary’s good at – bruises and rough sex and blood. 

It’s not fear holding Nerissa in place. She doesn’t enjoy it, no, but she stays because she wants to – at least, she thinks she does. She wants this. 

Mary’s nails dig into her thigh and Nerissa shudders under her touch. 

“You wouldn’t leave me, would you?” she drawls, as if she knows what Nerissa’s thinking. 

“I’d never leave,” Nerissa promises, and Mary brings her hand up to grip Nerissa’s jaw. Their eyes meet – Nerissa’s, wide and tinged with mascara that’s started to smudge, and Mary’s, narrowed and sharp and doubting. 

“I wouldn’t, I’d never leave you,” she insists, and Mary seems sated, for now. She presses rough kisses to Nerissa’s neck, mouthing over sensitive areas and biting down. Nerissa sighs, pleased, and she feels Mary smirk against her skin. 

Mary fucks her, in the dim light and the humid heat of Nerissa’s shabby apartment room, and they lay together for a while. It almost feels right, Nerissa thinks, it feels like what lovers are supposed to do. 

When Nerissa wakes up the next morning, Mary is gone, and she reapplies her mascara and runs her tongue over her bruised lower lip. 

She wants this, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Vampire Smile" by Kyla La Grange.


End file.
